The Double Slayers
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: The Slayers had kids! And twins! Each! Whoo! Believe me *they* are the reason for the saying Double Trouble! *Ep 4: Mirror Mirror the Truth be told! * Up but almost finished! R&R!
1. Episode 0: Let`s meet the crazy Pre-teen...

The Double Slayers  
Episode 0: Let's Meet the Wacky Pre-Teens  
  
Hi! As should know, I'm Aisha C and this is my fanfic series called The Double   
Slayers. It's the continuing story of the Slayer's kids. The reason it is called   
"double" is because both couples have twins. There are a lot of new faces and a   
familiar old one that is just along for the ride. Now let me introduce you all   
to some the cast!   
  
Lacey: the oldest of the group and (in her opinion ) the smartest, taking on the   
role as the leader of the group (besides her brother). Though her magical skills   
are almost off the chart for a twelve yrd and are just as good as her brother's,   
she perfers to use a sword over sorcery.   
  
Griffen: being the second born twin, he feels he must be competitive with his   
sister at all times. Gifted with great magic and swordmenship he would much   
rather blow up people that get on his nerves with a Fireball than running them   
through with his sword (which his sister always borrows).   
*note* The twins inherited their mother's brains but their father's kind heart   
(be glad it's not the other way around).   
  
Amree: prince of Sailoon and fighter of Justice like his mother and sister, this   
eleven yrd feels like he should be a hero like his parents and save the world   
from evil. Being very calm in public someone would never guess how hyper he can   
get. Unlike the other twins, he and sister get along so well that an onlooker   
would think they were the same person.   
  
Zelda: she is the definition of all around calmness and serenity in the group.   
That is until someone mistakes her as her brother. They look so much alike that   
the only way someone can tell them apart is by looking at the broches they wear   
on their cape (hers is blue and his is green) that their dad gave them when they   
were born. Yet she doesn't want to change her appearence and style just to not   
look like her brother. So she keeps her secret pain to herself in the hope that   
one day she would look like a real girl not someone who can be either.   
  
Xelloss: need I say more? He is up to something that involves the Slayer Twins,   
but when I asked him, all he said was: "Sore wa himitsu desu!" So that means big   
trouble!   
I hope you all like my fanfic series! So Later Dayz!! 


	2. Double Trouble!!! The ParentNappers!!

The Double Slayers  
Episode 1: Double Trouble! The Parentnapper!!  
  
Girl: I'm going to rip your hide out you sick excuse for a twin brother!!!!   
  
Boy: Yeah? You and what army?   
  
Girl: This army! FIREBALL!!!!!!   
An onlooker would be very concerned at the explosion and screams. But it was   
just another normal day in the Sailoon royal garden. Yep, just a normal day....   
  
Girl: Get down here from that Raywing, Griffen and fight like a man!!! The   
little blond girl yelled at the top of her lungs at the red-head boy floating   
comfortably in the air.   
  
Griffen: Why don't you Raywing and get me yourself ya runt!   
  
Girl: Why you dirty little Son of a B--   
  
Voice: Lacey!!!   
Lacey looks behind her at a very cross young woman with long black hair staring   
right at her.   
  
Lacey: But Auntie Syphiel!!   
  
Syphiel: Young ladies shouldn't be talking like that! Where did you here such   
language?   
  
Lacey: From Mommy.   
  
Syphiel: *sweat drop* Why can't you be more like the other two?   
She looks over to another pair of children siting at a stone table playing   
chess.   
  
Syphiel: They are so much easier to take care of.   
Amelia and Zelgadiss had asked her to take care of their children Zelda and   
Amree while they went on another quest. They had got a letter that there was   
someone in the Kallytin Mountains that knew a way to turn Zel beck to normal.   
Frankly it was kind of strange because they didn't know who sent the letter. But   
Zel being Zel didn't mind the chance of danger. But Amelia was a little worried   
so since Lina and her family had been in Sailoon for a visit she asked her and   
Gourry to come with them. And guess who got stuck with four twin kids? Yep you   
guessed it! But that wasn't the real reason she was so cross, she was cross   
because she was worried. Some time ago she had received a letter from them   
telling her that they were on their way back and that it had be another wild   
goose chase. That was three weeks ago. And the Kallytin Mountain are only four   
days away! And no word from them since! Also she hadn't told the children   
yet.........   
  
Girl: Checkmate.   
  
Boy: But how?! I was going to do checkmate!   
  
Girl: Because I did it first. But we can play again if you like, Amree.   
  
Amree: Well...OK Zelda. But I get first move.   
The young prince really hated to lose but he couldn't stay mad at his sister for   
long. It was like getting mad at a mirror. She had the same raven black hair (in   
the traditional family style) and the same tint blue skin that matched their   
eyes perfectly. Their father was overjoyed that they didn't have rocks on their   
skin but perfect soft very light blue skin. It was a bit frustrating when people   
couldn't them apart without their broches. They were similar to the red broche   
that their dad wore all the time except Amree's was green and Zelda's blue. But   
he didn't mind that much.   
  
Zelda: OK take the first move. Auntie Syphiel would you like some tea?   
The woman took her eyes off of the bloodthirsty pigtailed blond and smiled.   
  
Syphiel: I would love some tea, Amree   
  
Zelda: *sweat drop* I'm Zelda   
  
Syphiel: Oh! I'm so sorry! You both look so much alike. You have the blue broche   
right?   
  
Zelda: Yeah.....blue..   
All around she was a very calm person, unlike her brother who was only calm in   
public. She had a way of calming down people even in the most frustrating   
situations. Yet even though she had these abilities she sometimes felt like   
Fireballing people when they call her the worst thing in the whole world to her.   
Amree. It made her feel like she wasn't a girl but a boy/girl. It made her feel   
like she wasn't pretty enough to be a girl. To be only recognized as a girl from   
the color of her broche. But she would never tell her friends or brother about   
it. She felt that it was her own personal problem and that she had to deal with   
it herself. Now where do you think she got that from?   
  
Griffen: C'mon slowpoke!! I'll race you to the flag on the tower!   
  
Lacey: Fine! And when I get there first I'm gonna beat your a--   
  
Syphiel: Lacey!   
  
Lacey: Sorry Auntie it slipped. RAYWING!!!!   
The young blond flew to the sky to catch up with her already air-born brother.   
But just she pasted on of the windows on the tower something made her stop. It   
was the window to Zelgadiss's laboratory. Someone was in there!   
  
Lacey: Grif stop! There's somebody in Uncle Zel's lab!   
  
Griffen: Yeah right! You just want me to stop so you can--   
  
Lacey: FIREBALL!!!   
She grabs her half-burnt brother by the collar and jerks him towards the   
direction of the window.   
  
Griffen: Man *cough* You're right! We better tell Auntie! Wait..right after I   
get the ash and soot out my mouth....   
  
All the others could see was a blur of yellow and red that flew across the table   
knocking their chess pieces to the ground.   
  
Amree: Hey! I was winning!   
  
Zelda: *whispers* Only in your mind /*outloud* What is the big hurry you two?   
  
Lacey: Some creep is in your dad's lab and we havta tell Auntie!   
  
Zelda: Daddy's lab?! No one is permitted to go up in there!   
  
Griffen: Yeah mama can't even go in there.   
  
Zelda: There's a reason for that.   
  
Amree: Auntie went into the royal library so I'll tell the guards and we can   
look for her.   
  
L,Z&G: Right!   
The four run inside the palace to inform the guards of their discovery.   
  
Amree: Guard! There is an intruder in my father's lab. Go see to it now!   
  
Guard: Yes your highness!   
The Guard runs up the tower's stairs only to be thrown back and slammed in to   
the wall!! The children run over to him to see if he is all right.   
Griffen: You, OK man?   
  
Guard: I....think...so.   
  
Zelda: What happen?   
  
Guard: A sorcerer.....in black. I..couldn't see...his face *cough of pain*   
  
Lacey: Zelda and Amree you heal him. We'll go get that sorcerer!   
  
Zelda: Why do you get to go?   
  
Lacey: 'Cause we're older! That's why! C'mon Griffen follow my lead!   
  
Griffen: Why do you get to go first?!   
  
Lacey: 'Cause I'm older! Now shudap! And let's go!!!   
  
Guard: Kids! No! *cough* *cough* come back!   
  
Zelda: Don't worry Lacey knows what she's doing......I think.....   
The pair run up in tower stairs and are meet with a terrible surprise.   
Zelgadiss's usually organized and neat lab was torn upside down! All of the   
charts and research documents about his cure were mixed up in the chemicals and   
solutions.   
  
Lacey: Man! Uncle Zel's gonna have dragons when he sees this place!   
  
Voice: I'll be sure to tell him that.   
The twins turn around to see a man in black standing by the window.   
  
Griffen: What do you mean?! What have you done with Uncle Zelgadiss?!   
  
Man in Black: Don't worry he's not lonely, he has company.   
  
Lacey: Company? Oh my God! Mommy!   
  
M in B: So it's mommy is it? Well be gone children! FIREBALL!!   
  
Zelda: BALIS WALL!!!!   
The fire spell is stopped by the magic shield just in time.   
  
Amree: Looks like you older kids needs some help!   
  
Lacey: What have you done with our parents, you scum?! FIREBALL!!!   
To their surprise the fire spell doesn't even scratch him!!   
  
M in B: tsk tsk *laughs* You'll never get any answer that way little lady.   
He jumps out of window and flies away! Laughing at his triumph.   
  
Griffen: We gotta go after him!!   
  
Zelda: What's going on!?   
  
Lacey: He's got our parents! Mommy!   
  
  
Next Episode 2: To Kallytin or Bust!! 


	3. To Kallytin or Bust!!!

The Double Slayers  
Episode 2: To Kallytin or Bust!!  
  
  
  
Hey! Alisa Luna Inverse-Gabrive swordwoman in training here! You can just call   
me Lacy for short. Some crazy things have been happenin' here! First this jerk   
in a black robe totally turns Uncle Zel's lab upside down, then we come to find   
out that he might have our moms and dads held prisoners! Hold up, wait a minute!   
Weren't they supposed to be in Kallytin? Auntie Syphiel you gotta lot of explain   
to do!   
  
  
  
Syphiel: No! No! And NO!!   
  
Lacy: Please Auntie you havta! You gotta let us do this!!   
It had already been 2 days after the kids had found the mysterious man that, as   
there Auntie put it "claim" to have their parents. The children had taken a vote   
and descide to go to Kallytin and see for themselves that their parents were all   
right. But Syphiel had other ideas......   
  
Syphiel: You are staying right here in Sailoon and that is final!! I will not   
have you four running around getting yourselves killed!! You're too important.   
To your parents and to Me.   
  
Zelda: But aren't they important too? You said yourself that they were supposed   
to return long ago. But where are they now!?   
  
Amree: Yeah it's up to us to save them in the Name of Justice!   
  
Syphiel: No! You are only eleven years old!   
  
Griffen: But wasn't Mommy our age when she started to travel?   
  
Lacy: Yep! She was out there kickin' some bandit a -   
  
Syphiel: Lacy!!   
  
Lacy: Sorry it slipped. But still I'm right!   
  
Sypheil: I said no! Now it's late so go to bed you four and no more talk of   
this.   
  
Lacy: This is so not fair!   
The young girl reluctantly walks out the room to bed followed by her brother and   
companions. When they close the door they don't know the heart break their Auntie is   
feeling.   
  
Syphiel: *whispter* I 've already lost your father...I don't want to lose you   
too..   
  
  
  
*tap*   
*tap*   
Zelda: What? Who's there?   
The princess slowly rolls out of bed and head for the sound at her window. She   
wonder who could be out there at this late hour. When she finds out she isn't   
suprised.   
  
Zelda: Lacy what are you doing out there?   
  
Lacy: Makin' a break for it. Your brother is puting a Sleeping spell on the   
guards and we're gonna go find our moms and dads. Wanna come?   
  
Zelda: But Auntie said -   
  
Lacy: It doesn't matter what Auntie said! We've got money and we've magic!   
There's nothin' we can't do! So are you comin' or not?   
  
Zelda: Well....OK. Just let me get dressed first   
The princess went to change her clothes as Lacy Levitated from the window to   
meet the others by the city's gates. She still wasn't sure about this. After all   
this was at least her first real adventure and she only just turned eleven.   
But............   
  
Zelda: whispters to herself I can't sit here while my parents are in danger!   
Making sure her broche is fixed on tight, she takes one last look at her   
familiar life and Ray Wings out of the window.   
Meanwhile a familiar stranger stands unually balanced on a flag pole in the   
Sailoon court yard watching the daring scene. He chuckles to himself as the   
night wind blows around him and the full moon reflects brightly off of his   
shiney shoulder-lenth purple hair.   
  
Stranger: This is gonna be fun............   
  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next Episode:  
Hanice!! The eyes of Bandits and Masokus!! 


	4. Hanice!!! The eyes of Bandits and Masoku...

The Double Slayers  
Episode 3: Hancise!! The eyes of Bandits and Masokus!!  
  
  
  
  
Whatz up! Griffen Inverse-Gabriev here! Ready to blow up bandits and go on   
adventures! Talking about adventures, my sis, me and friends are on one right   
now. Can you believe it! Lacey and me decided to sneak out of Sailoon and save   
our Mom and dad. And Lacey insisted Amree and Zelda come along. But that's ok   
it's kinda good to have company. After all this is my first   
adventure........shh! Don't tell anybody. Anyway we are off to Kallytin and   
we're gonna save mom and dad and prove we are real heroes! At least I   
hope...............   
  
  
  
In dark room sat a man studying by candlelight. The only other light came from   
the lightning that shown through the little window of his tower. His face is   
half hidden by by shadows but his aqua-like hair shines brightly in the light.   
He's whispering to himself as he reads, or at least it seems he is whispering to   
himself.........   
  
Man: Your work is very intriguing......as was you grandfather's. You have his   
mind, not to mention his determination   
He chuckles to himself and blows out the candle. As he stands the lightning   
flashes and his face is now visible. His eyes are yellow, catlike yellow. Not at   
all like human eyes. More like.........Masoku eyes.   
  
Man: Tryon! Come forth to me!   
The room starts to shake but this doesn't bother him. Suddenly a blast of black   
smoke appears from the floor and take the shape of young man in a black hooded   
robe.   
  
Tryon: You called my Master?   
  
Master: Yes I did. I've been disappointed by your performance. I know you can do   
better.   
  
Tryon: But Master I -   
  
Master: Yes you did retrieve Graywords' work for me but I am talking about your   
retrieval of the Life-spirit that I requested. The Life-spirits you gave me   
weren't strong enough!   
  
Tryon: What kind of Life-spirits are stronger, my Master?   
  
Master: Fresh one, young ones.   
  
Tryon: You mean children?   
  
Master: Yes, yes. Children would be perfect.   
  
  
  
  
Lacey: ........and that's how Mommy saved the world from danger again!   
  
Zelda: That was a great story! Tell another, this time about my mommy!   
  
Griffen: I don't wanna hear any more stories, I wanna get movin' to Kallytin!   
  
Amree: You mean you actually want to go out in that storm?   
  
Griffen: *sweatdrop* Well I.....I...   
  
Amree: Didn't think so. It's better that we stay in this tent and wait until the   
storm clears. Good thing I brought it. What did you bring?   
The two older children look blankly at each other for a moment.   
  
Amree: I knew it!! You two are always so unprepared! I brought a tent and some   
supplies and Zelda brought money.   
  
Lacey: Well you see....um..Uh oh!   
  
Zelda: What? What is it?   
  
Lacey: Shhhh.. whisper I think somebody coming....   
The children quick hushed and listened. Indeed there was someone coming towards   
their tent. The foot steps were getting louder.   
  
  
Griffen: whisper Man good thing we put the tent under the bushes by this tree.   
  
Amree: *whisper* You mean good thing *I* did!   
  
Lacey: *whisper* Shadap stupid! They're coming closer   
  
Voice: Ok set the stuff down here by this tree   
  
Second Voice: Right boss. Ya'll heard him! Get this treasure over here boys!   
  
Griffen: *whisper* Did you hear that? They said TREASURE!!   
  
Zelda: Shhhh! *whisper* Be quiet! I think they're....Bandits!   
  
Lacey: *sarcaticly* Naw ya think?   
  
Amree: *whisper* What should we do??   
  
Griffen: Blow 'em up?   
  
Lacey: Take their treasure?   
  
Zelda:* sweatdrop* Shhh! *whisper* Neither! Now keep your voices down. We are going   
to stay right here where it is safe.   
  
Lacey: *whisper* Fine you scary cat!   
The children stayed still and quiet until the dawn came. They can hear the   
bandits snoring and talking in their sleep.   
  
Lacey: Ok now. The goons are knocked out. Now's our chance to kick their a -   
  
Zelda: Lacey!!   
  
Lacey: I mean run for it. Happy?   
  
Zelda: Very. Now come guys, there's a cave not far from here, we might just make   
it.   
The four quickly crept from the small tent and they walk carefully around the   
bandits. The bandits were all asleep on the ground. And the children hoped   
they'd stay that way!   
  
Amree: *whisper* Good Lord of Nightmares they stink!   
Suddenly one of the bandits on the ground rolled over, blocking Zelda's path.   
She tries to get around him but she stuck.   
  
Zelda:* whisper* Lacey help!!   
  
Lacey: *whisper* Don't worry and don't move   
  
Zelda: *whisper* What? You think I actually gonna move?!   
The bandit rolls over once again, and this time on her foot!   
  
Zelda: *sweatdrop* *whisper* Someone help! Please!   
She tries to stay still but she can't stop shaking. The young princess is just   
too scared!   
  
Bandit: *dreamly* Ooh baby..... *snore* don't be shy..... *snore*   
He moves his hand slowly up her leg making her shake even more. She can't take   
it even more!   
  
Zelda: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!   
The bandit quickly jumps awake. Along with the rest of the bandit gang!!!   
  
Bandit: What are you kids doing here??!!!   
  
Lacey: *sarcasticly* Oh just great Zelda!!   
  
Griffen: Now what are we gonna do?!   
  
Amree: We're in BIG trouble!!   
  
Bandit: Get those kids!!!!!!   
The bandit who already had Zelda's leg, quickly grabs her by the neck. She trys   
to stuggle free but he is to strong! But she knows she has to do some thing   
quick!   
  
Bandit: I got the blue one you guys get the rest!   
He then turns her around and laughs at her evilly   
  
Bandit:Your kinda a weird lookin' boy...   
  
Zelda: Boy? BOY???!!!!!!!!   
Zelda hated to be called a boy! She can feel the bottle up anger starting to   
rise and the bandit could see fire in her eyes! That was the straw that broke   
the camal's back!   
  
Zelda: THAT'S IT!!!!!!! VIS!   
  
Bandit: What the - ?   
  
Zelda: FAR!   
  
Lacey: Ooh he's gone   
  
Zelda: RANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Suddenly light stared to form around the young princess' fist until her hand   
were no longer visible. She throws her fist in front of her and it can be seen   
that the balls of light are acually magical BOXING GLOVES!!!   
  
Zelda: It is unjust to refer to a young lady as a boy especially if the lady is   
Zelda La Shawna Sailoon!!!!!   
Then on her last word she punches the bandit with so much force that he crashes   
into a nearby tree and knocks it down!!   
  
Lacey: You go Girl!!!   
At this point Griffen and Amree are sort of confused on why she would get so mad   
at being called a boy...(Hey what do you expect? They are only 12 and 11 years   
old!)   
  
Lacey: C'mon guys! Let's show these bandits who boss!! FIREBALL!!   
  
Griffen: Cool! FIREBALL!!!!!   
  
Amree: Hey I'm not complaining! FIREBALL!!!!!!!!   
Within five minutes alomst half of the bandit gang are burnt to a crisp! But   
there is still alot left and the kids were getting a feeling that they still out   
numbered......   
  
Griffen: Hey Lac I don't think Fireballin' is 'nough. Maybe we should try   
somthin' else?   
  
Lacey: *smiles* You read my mind!   
She jumps over to her brother and draws his sword!   
  
Griffen: Hey! Dad gave me that on my birthday!!   
  
Lacey: And you never use it!   
  
Griffen: True....but..   
  
Lacey: Just studdap and cover me will ya?   
  
Griffen: Fine! FLARE ARROW!!!!!!!!   
  
Amree: What are you up to?   
But before he can get an answer one of the bandit attacks him with a lighted   
torch!   
He tries to duck as best as he can but he could the flame sninging his clothing.   
  
Bandit: Ha HaHa!!! What are you going to do now Blue Boy?   
  
Amree: This! AQUA QUIRU!!!   
A blast of water explodes from the ground right under the bandit causing him to   
fly high in the air! When he crash lands back to earth all is felt is an   
unconsious bandit that is unexspectly clean   
  
Amree: *chuckle* I always said you need a bath!   
  
Zelda: Nice trick!   
She contines to knock out any bandit that comes near her, trying her best to   
keep them away from Lacey who just seems to be standing there with her brother's   
sword!   
  
Zelda: Lacey if your going to do something with that sword you better do it   
now!!   
  
Lacey: I am!! Just give me a few more minutes!!   
  
Zelda: *to herself* What is she doing????   
Lacey slowly pulled her brother sword to her face careful not to break her   
consitration. Then she takes a deep breath and starts chanting a unfamiliar   
spell.....   
  
Lacey: "From the Air to the Earth, Water verse Fire, Come forth to me come now   
to me! Seven Seas and Four Winds! Fire of Death and Light! Earth of Day and   
Night!   
Come and make a blade in my Hand!! ELEMENTA!!!!!!"   
To everyone amazement the sword starts to glow in a bleam of light! They   
couldn't believe what they were seeing! It was like she had the Sword of Light   
in her hands!!   
She points the sword at the bandits and they quiver in fright at the sight of it!   
  
Bandit: What in L-sama ARE you kids?!!!!!??!?!?   
Of course they knew how to answer......   
  
L,G,Z & A: Your Worst Nightmare!   
  
Lacey: Kids with an attitude!   
  
Amree: And strong magic capasity.   
  
  
  
Stay tune for the next Episode:  
Mirror Mirror!! The Truth is Told!! 


	5. Mirror Mirror, the Truth be told!!

The Double Slayers  
Episode 4: Mirror Mirror, The Truth be Told!!  
  
Salutations my friends!! This is Amree da R. Sailoon!!  
Don't ask me what the *R* stands for because honestly.....I don't know!   
Anyway my friends and I are on our first adventure and we already ran into  
trouble.   
Auntie Lina would be proud, huh? I hope she and the rest are alright.....  
I hope *we're* going to be alright!! But Justice always triumphs, right?  
Right??  
*silence from the audiance*  
*sweatdrop*   
Oh well.....there's always hope......  
  
*****  
The sky is dark and bleak as the dark cave lumed in the distance behind the  
trees.  
One would think that this was a normal setting of a rural area after a spring  
storm,  
but the evil that lurked in the shadows was far from normal.....  
  
Man in black: Servant come forth to me!  
The wind blow feircely to reveal an elf-like figure floating in the air.  
  
Elf-like Figure: You summand me, Tryon  
  
Tryon: Yes, I have a little job for you, Malitine.   
I'm sure you'll receive much pleasure from it.  
  
Mal: Then command me, my lord. And let the fun begin.  
*******  
Amree: How in L-sama did you do that?!  
  
Lacey: Do what?  
  
He looks at her in suprise as he, his sister, and her brother  
jog swiftly down the muddy path. The rainstorm that had accured earlier had  
let up, but the  
way the sky looking now it seemed that it was coming back, big time!  
  
Zelda: *ticked-off* C'mon Lacey, don't give that "I don't know" bologna. You  
enchanted that sword somehow. Where did you learn a spell like that??  
  
Lacey: *hesitantly* Well....I didn't exactly *learn* it.....  
  
Griffen : Hey, guys. I really think that we should find shelter or something.  
And camping in a bush ain't gonna cut it.  
  
Zelda: *suprised* Don't you want to know what's your sister has been up to?  
  
Griffen: No, not really  
He turns his back to the suprised pre-teens and starts faster down the path  
  
Griffen: What ever my sister does is none of my concern. She could stick her  
head in a dragon's mouth for all I care. Though I would prefer it to be the  
other end.  
  
Amree: Ohhhh *whisper* I think his mad at you, Lacey....  
  
Lacey: So what? He's just jealous 'cause I master both in magic *and*  
swordmanship. He never even uses his sword! *now looking over at Griffen* And  
just let you know *little* brother I didn't learn that spell, I *made* that  
spell.  
  
G,A,and Z: What??!! You made it???  
  
Zelda: Lacey, I know you can lay it on a bit thick, but you shouldn't tell  
fibs about these kinda things.  
  
Lacey: I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth. I created that spell all by my  
self!  
Suddenly the rain that has been holding out since this morning finally  
starts to pour down on unexpecting(and lets not mention riled up) children.  
  
Amree: Oh....by the gods! We better find a place to get out of the rain  
  
Griffen: *under his breath* I've been said that  
  
Zelda: *pointing twords the horizen* Hey! Check it out! I think I see the cave!  
******  
Far beyond the Border of the Old World, a young youth of 15 years hums a  
familar tune happily as he set the table for dinner. His smile seems to  
increase as he places the third plate on the table, as if he was expecting  
somebody very special to show up.  
  
Voice from the kitchen: Honey, did you set the table yet?  
  
Youth: Yes Mom I did  
  
Mom: Did you remember the tea?  
  
Youth:Yes Mom, of course I didn't forget the tea  
  
His mother smiles brightly as she enters the dinning room with what looks  
like a plater of potroast and a bowl of steamed greens.  
  
Mom: *giggle* Of course. How silly of me to think that. You're growing up so  
fast....  
  
Youth: You say that all the time *sits down at the table* but you never  
act like it  
  
Mom: That's because you're still my baby  
  
The youth sighs embassassly at his mother's comment and gazes expectingly at  
the third sit. Seeing his gaze, his mother shifts nervously in her sit.  
  
Youth: *whistper* do you think he will show up?  
  
Mom: I don't know.....*through gritted teeth* You *never* know when it comes  
to that--  
  
Voice: Good evening Filia-chan  
  
Mom: Namagomi......  
  
Youth: *happily* Xelloss!!! You came!!  
  
Xelloss: And good evening to you too, Val  
Val at that moment feels totally complete. His family, he feels, were now  
altogether again! His mother-figure at his left at the end of the table and  
his....uh..*father*-figure at his right at the other end of the table  
  
Xel: So Filia-chan, what's for dinner?  
  
Filia: *mutters* raw garbage....  
  
Xel: *teasingly* Oh now I know you can cook better than *that*  
Every since Val was little, or at least since he could remember, Xelloss was  
always around for a visit. Playing with him and teaching him things, Val really  
looked up to the older person. At first his mom disapproved of the visits,  
hated them actually. But soon she got used to them and only exchange verbal  
insults instead of.....*physical* ones. At least by the time he was ten. She  
even put away her mase! But lately he hadn't been making his annual visits at  
Friday night supper, or his frequent drop-ins at Sunday breakfast. Making Val  
very depressed and in turn making Filia very, very, MAD!  
  
Filia: *growl* Where have you been??  
  
Xel: Wha? I--  
  
Fil: And don't give me any of that "Sore wa himitsu desu" Crap!  
  
Xel: Actually, I was just going to simply state that I was put on a mission  
by my Mistress  
  
Val: What kind of mission?  
  
Xel: Oh well, *that* deserves an "Sore wa himitsu desu"  
  
Val: Well...it's just that..we really miss you--*murderous glance from  
Filia*--I mean I know *I* really did...  
Xelloss looks at the younger person and  
suddenly feels something. It almost feels like...fondness. But could Mazokus  
really feel such feelings?? Could they feel at all? These question had been  
nagging at him every since.....well for quite sometime. Remembering the first  
time he *met* Val and up to now, brought back those questions.  
Remembering....he was sent to kill him...or at least make him join the  
Monster Race, but killing him was more fun. And to Xel's pleasure, that's  
what was needed to be done. But then he remembers how Val had flooted from  
the heavens, landing gently into Filia's hands as an baby egg. So innocent, so  
pure. It had almost made Xel sick! But strangely at the same time, it made  
him....curious. So he desided to hang around for a while. He had never  
actually seen a dragon grow up, and annoying the little ex-dragon pristess  
was great bonus! So that's what he did. He popped in now and then, teased  
Filia, played with Val(just to see what would happen, of course) and watched  
him grow up. Watched, as he said his first word, which unsuprising had been "namagomi".   
Wondered, as he learn to transform into human shape at the tender age of 2, which Filia  
said was amazing since most dragons don't learn or simple can not transform  
until they are quite old. And even then they're not that great at it  
(*cough*Filia*cough*). And well it brought up foriegn feelings...and  
questions. Hehe...it's really an instersting thing for a monster to ponder  
about.........  
  
Fil: It's your turn to wash the dishes after dinner  
  
Xel: *confused* What? Me??  
  
Fil: Yeah you! And you better do them! The last time you weaseled you way out  
by teach Val that horrid game. What it was *Koker* or something?  
  
Val: It was *Poker* Mom. And it wasn't horrid. It was fun.  
  
Fil: Oh yeah it was just fun and games! That is until you lost a whole months  
allowence! Then it wasn't so much fun was it?  
  
Xel: Hey! I gave it back!  
For some strange reason, it causes all of them to laugh. As if it is a real  
fond memory. Maybe it is.  
  
Fil: Sure...after I had to beat you out of it!  
  
Xel: *changing the subject* So Val, how are you doing in school?  
  
Val: Well I--  
  
Fil: *excited* Oh!!! He is doing so wonderfully!! He's in the top of his  
class you know!  
  
Val:*embaressed* Moooom....you act like I'm a genus or something....  
  
Xel: Well I'm not suprised. After all you *do* attend a *human* school, it's  
natural that you are smarter then them. I don't understand why you let him go  
there, Filia-chan.  
  
Fil: Because Xellos, he has to learn to enteracte with other childeren his  
own age  
  
Xel: And what about his magic?  
  
Fil: He has more than a thousand years to learn that  
  
Xel: But what if he needs it now?  
Xelloss has suddenly turned serious suprising them both  
  
Val: What do you mean?  
Instend of anwswering Xel pulles a piece a paper from his pocket and hands it to Filia  
  
Xel: This is an application to A.C.S.M.A.  
  
Val:*gaps* You mean the Atlas City School of Magical Arts??!!  
  
Fil: Xellos.....  
  
Val: I`ve heard of this school!! It only takes the best of best!! And--  
  
Fil: And Atlas City is in the Land of the Barrier. Absolutly NOT!!  
  
Val: But MOM!!!  
  
Xel: Fi-chan, I had to pull many strings(and break many arms) to get that paper. Why don`t  
you let the boy go? At least he will be around better company than those bupkins his is   
hanging around with now.  
  
Fil: No.  
  
Val: BUT MOM!!!  
  
Fil: No.  
  
Xel: Fi-chan--  
  
Fil: No  
  
Xel: Come on!  
  
Fil: No!  
  
****  
Griffen: Come on!  
  
Lacey: No!  
  
Griffen: Come on!!  
  
Lacey: No!  
  
Griffen: What is wrong with you? Can`t you ever admit that you are wrong?!  
  
Lacey: Well I *know* I am not wrong! You`re just jealous!  
  
Griffen: Am not!!  
  
L: Are too!!  
  
G: Are not!!  
  
L: Are too!!  
  
Amree: Hey guys.....  
  
Zelda: I know you would love to finish this most important of debates, but......  
  
A&Z: CAN WE PLEASE GET OUT OF THE RAIN!!!????  
  
L&G: oh  
  
Armee: I thought a person`s brain is supposed grow larger when they get older....not smaller  
  
Zel: Come now! The cave is only a few yards way. If we hurry we can make it there before  
we are complete drown!  
And with that the four childern race down the forest path, and hurry into the large cave  
  
Zel: Finally! *trys to dry off her hair with her cape* I thought we`d never get here.   
Especially with you two STILL arguing all the way!!  
  
L: Are too!!!  
  
G: Are not!!  
  
L: Are TOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G: Are NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zel: *sweatdrop* They`re not listening to me, are they?  
  
Amree: I think not.  
  
Grif: You`re an idiot, you know that?! Just plain an IDIOT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lac: Why you--!!  
  
Grif: You know good and well why you shouldn`t have made that spell!! And you know good and ]  
well what might have happened or will happen since you did!!!!!  
  
Zel: Griffen...*starts to get worried* what...what are you talking about?  
  
Grif: *ignoring Zelda* Mommy told you!!!!!! Mommy told you!!!!  
  
Amree: Grif....  
The two younger childeren have never since Griffen get so hysterical!! His reaction to his  
sister`s new spell is starting to scare them very badly!  
  
Grif: You wanna die, don`t you?! Well, I hope you do!!!!!!! And get what you deserve!!  
  
A&Z: Griffen!!!!  
  
Lac:........  
For once, Lacey doesn`t say anything. She just looks at him with a hard cold stare.  
  
Zel:*teartful* Griffen...how could you say that..?  
Suddenly, Lacey raises her hand as if to hit him, or worst fireball him!  
  
Lac: So...*iriely calm voice* that`s how you really feel huh?  
Griffen braces himself for a fight, his hand ready also. The two younger childern cringe with  
unexpecting fear at the 2 older childern`s untamable anger. But then Lacey does something  
that none of them had expected........she lowers her arm....  
  
Lac: So much for family...huh?  
And with those last words she races in to the cave with out looking back.  
  
Zel: Lacey!!! Wait!!*shouts louder* You don`t know what is in this cave!!!!!!  
But Lacey is already gone. And Zelda knows that it was not her imagenation when she saw  
a few drops of tears fall from Lacey`s eyes when she ran passed her.  
  
Zel:*turns to Griffen* WHY??! Why did you say such a cruel thing!!!??  
  
Amree: Zelda, calm down....  
  
Zel: No! I will not calm down, Amree! How could you EVER say that hope that your sister   
would die??! That is the most horrid, evil thing you could say to your brother or sister!!  
  
Grif:*screams* Because it`s true!! That`s why I said it!!! Because it is TRUE!!  
  
Zel: *shock* Wha......  
  
Amree: Please!! Both of you please calm down! And Griffen, tell us slowly, what do you  
mean?  
Amree is having a pretty hard time being the "calm one".That job was usually reserved for his  
sister. but it seems like right now, she doesn`t seem to make the cut.....life just sucks  
sometime...don`t it?  
  
Grif:*sobbing a little* Mommmy...Mommy told us...  
  
Amree: Told you what?  
  
Grif: That...if we cast high powered spells at our age right now, or weild spells that draw  
our energy.....that we will died.....or worst...  
  
Zel: *gasp*!!  
  
Amree:*shocked with fear* Or...worst..?  
  
Grif:*now grim* Or the power that we weild...will take us. And we will be that`s powers`  
slave, soul, spirt, and mind...Forever...  
  
Zel: *whispers* impossible...  
  
Grif: Mommy wouldn`t lie about something like this..  
  
Amree: That spell... it called upon the power of the elements.  
  
Grif: No. not just the elements and not just Lacey`s power...something else...something bigger  
...I could...feel it. I didn`t understand it until now. Yet...I still don`t understand it...  
  
Zel:*angerly* That is still no excuse!!!!  
Zelda had heard his words and understood them. But the pain she is feeling from his last   
statement is still ringing in her heart! Her hands are cluched and trembling, and her eyes  
are full with tears still waiting to be unshed at the memory of seeing her best friend cry for  
the first time in the young princess life...  
  
Zel:*forcefully* Never, EVER do you tell someone you love, that you wish them to die!! THAT is  
just WRONG! And that is what *my* mother told me!!!  
  
Griffen: So *grufly* she`ll get over it  
And he turns his back towards her as if to be cocky and uninterested.  
  
Zel: And you don`t care that she cried??  
But in truth he is just trying hid his own sorrowful face. And when he hears that Lacey had  
cried, his back stiffens noticably, but still he says nothing.  
  
Zel: Well *I`m* not going to just stand around and do nothing! I`m going to go and find her!  
And as quick as lighting she runs off the direction she saw Lacey take.  
  
Amree: Zelly! Wait! Don`t go by yourself!!   
He starts to run after her, but before he goes he turns to Griffen  
  
Amree: I know you do care about your sister, but when will you learn to just suck up your stupid  
pride and be sensitive for a change?! You are more of a coward if you *don`t* do it!  
  
Griffen:*turns twords Amree* Amree...I--  
But Amree has already gone to find his own sister  
  
Griffen:*whispers to himself* I wish...mom and dad were here....  
******  
Amree: Zelly!!! Zelly!!! Sister where are you!!!  
The cave and is very dark and creepy, making his search for his sister even harder! He has been  
searching, he was sure, for a least an hour now!!  
  
Amree: Zelda!!!!!!!!!! uh oh.....  
He looks around at his suroundings and finds a fork in the path before him. One going left....one  
going right....  
  
Amree: *whispers tearfully* oh no....  
He drops down on his knees in defeat and puts his face in his hands..  
  
Amree:*tearfully* I`m only 11 years old...I don`t need this. *clasps his together* Please....  
Gods and Goddesses please...hear me. Please..*more tearfully* help me find my sister...  
Suddenly Amree feels a strange warm sensation in his chest. He quickly looks down and discovers  
that his green broche is glowing!! He can only stare in shock and wonder as the light of the   
broche starts to full his surroundings. But then all of sudden, Amree became aware that some  
thing in the back of his mind and seemingly in his heart was tellling him something.........  
  
  
  
And imediantly he knew what was going on. He was being led to Zelda.  
  
Amree: *runs down the path* I`m coming Zelda!!  
The farther he goes, the warmer the feeling gets. It is a nice feeling, as if someone he loved   
is with him. And he knows that that feeling is guiding him.  
  
  
  
  
Author`s Note: AHHHHHHH!!! Sorry but this chapter is STILL not finished!! MAN! Curse this writer`s  
block and limited time to use the computer!! But don`t fear! I will have this completed yet!!  
But PLEASE review and tell me how I am doing! 


End file.
